Immortels
by goldenwolf is sherlocked
Summary: Une vieille incantation les avaient changés à jamais et leur vie si tranquille avait volée en éclat alors que leur secret était découvert... "Se battre pour retrouver une personne chère... et finir par le faire pour sauver le monde."


_Année : 1402._

_" Elle marchait d'un pas las dans les rues de son village, évitant machinalement les quelques passant sur son chemin. Sa robe sale volait au grès du vent, ses pieds était nus, son visage, baissé vers le sol terreux, caché par sa chevelure roses crasseuse._

_Elle ne regardait jamais les villageois dans les yeux, ceux-ci la haïssaient. Ils étaient persuadés qu'elle était maléfique à cause de ses cheveux à la teinte étrange. Sa mère lui avait dit un jour que dans sa famille, l'aînée avait des cheveux d'une couleur anormale, mais elle ignorait pourquoi. Dans son enfance, sa mère la protégeait des habitants, mais elle venait de mourir des suites d'une maladie dont le remède était inconnu. La jeune fille savait que les saignées qu'ils lui avaient faites avaient été trop nombreuses mais elle n'avait pu les en empêcher, ils étaient plus fort qu'elle. _

_Depuis, elle se débrouillait seule._

_Elle avait réchappé à un jeune homme du village qui avait tenté de la tuer. Elle n'oublierai jamais cet œil bleu, froid et cruel. Elle n'en avait vu qu'un seul à cause de cette mèche de cheveu blond qui cachait l'autre, mais il avait pourtant marqué son esprit. Personne n'avait voulu l'écouter, ou plutôt, ils étaient bien malheureux qu'elle n'ait pas périt dans cet " accident ". _

_Hormis lui, personne n'avait jamais essayé de la toucher, tuer était un péché. Ils ne voulaient pas brûler en enfer._

_La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers la forêt qui bordait son village. De l'autre côté de la frontière que formait cette masse végétale, ce trouvait un autre peuple, leur guerriers avait tentés de les assaillir mais venait de battre en retraite. Son village avait de plus en plus de mal à se défendre et les victimes aussi nombreuses les unes que les autres étaient sur le point d'être enterrées. Leurs combattants étaient à présent à un effectif réduit. Ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps._

_La jeune fille, releva la tête, retourna à la petite maison de bois que sa mère lui avait laissé. Se précipitant au fond de la pièce principale, elle souleva sans trop de difficultés l'une des lattes de plancher usé et sortit le livre à la couverture de cuir noir craquelé par les ans que sa mère gardait précieusement. Soufflant dessus pour dégager la poussière, elle suivit du doigt les contours plus marqués du symbole qui ornait la couverture, un pentacle révélant toute la nature du contenu de ce livre._

_La rose n'en avait plus besoin, elle connaissait chaque ligne, chaque courbure de chaque lettre à force de relecture et avait décidé de le porter aux doyens. Ils en feraient bon usage. Ce livre contenait le moyen de sauver leur village. Elle les aiderait et ils l'aimeraient enfin. "_

Akita, 2012.

Elle se réveilla dans un sursaut et s'assit sur son lit, trempée de sueur, tremblante. Elle inspira profondément, régulant ainsi les battements affolé de son cœur, ses muscles se détendirent doucement, son esprit s'apaisa, et elle se calma enfin. Tout cela appartenait au passé, mais depuis tout ce temps, depuis qu'Il n'était plus là, tous les mauvais souvenirs la hantaient alors qu'elle aurait préféré les effacer de sa mémoire.

Elle regarda le réveil sur le carton qui lui servait pour l'instant de table de chevet et soupira. Elle avait dormit vraiment longtemps et il faisait nuit noir.

Elle se leva et prit une douche avant de défaire les derniers cartons qui traînaient dans le petit deux pièces dans lequel elle venait tout juste d'emménager.

Il n'y avait que le strict minimum pour vivre. Tout était dans des tons sombres et impersonnels, des meubles sobres et vides aux murs gris dépourvus de tout tableaux ou miroir, rien d'autre que l'indispensable. Ses quelques valises usées rassemblant toutes ces affaires trônaient au pied de son lit attendant d'être vidé du peu de leur contenu. A l'aube, elle avait terminé de monter les quelques meubles et avait rangé tout se qu'elle possédait.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, attrapant un simple débardeur et un jeans avant de sauter dans ses pauvres rangers déjà bien abîmées.

Elle se contempla un instant devant la glace de la salle de bain. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas porté une seule couleur ? Au milieu de tout ce noir qui constituait sa garde robe il lui semblait que les seules touches de couleurs étaient sa peau pâle, ses yeux vert sur lesquels elle s'attarda quelques secondes, et cette longue chevelure rose en bataille qu'elle entreprit de démêler un peu pour les natter en une coiffure plus pratique.

Elle s'installa ensuite sur son lit et se pencha sur une carte. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de chercher sur internet, elle était peut-être pistée. Elle préférait vérifier une dernière fois qu'elle était dans le bon quartier avant de commencer ses recherches dehors. Apparemment satisfaite, elle sortit de son appartement sans oublier d'enfilé au préalable les innombrables bracelets fétiches qu'elle possédait et d'attraper sa sacoche.

La jeune femme déambulait dans les rues actives de la ville, observait les passants pressés ou les badauds tranquilles, les petits restaurants aux enseignes attirantes, les immeubles défraîchis et les hauts monuments de pierre, longeant les larges avenues claires et fourmillantes, passant par de petites ruelles sombres et isolées aux mures ternes.

Elle ne demandait pas son chemin, personne ne devait savoir pourquoi elle était là. Mais au moins elle savait qu'elle était dans le bon quartier, il suffisait simplement qu'elle trouve le bâtiment ce qui ne serait sûrement pas compliqué puisqu'il était supposé être imposant.

Pourtant, après plusieurs heures de recherches veines, elle se découragea et entra dans un petit bar à l'air sympathique. Elle s'assit au comptoir, commanda un café bien corsé et patienta en levant les yeux sur le petit poste de télévision diffusant les informations du jour. Guerres, débats, salons, innovations. Rien de plus que les jours précédant. Elle soupira quand le serveur revint avec sa boisson et le remercia puis avala plusieurs gorgés avant de s'accouder au comptoir.

" J'peux vous aider ? "

Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut que le jeune homme s'adressait à elle. Une épaisse crinière brune noué en queue de cheval, une peau pâle, des yeux d'une étrange couleur violacé tirant sur un gris très claire... Son attitude était nonchalante et il respirait l'ennui.

" J'ai l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide ? répondit-elle alors, dans un sourire résigné.

-Si je peux me permettre, vous donner plutôt l'impression d'être désespérée.

-C'est le cas. Vous, vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer à mourir.

-J'ai une tête à aimer essuyer des verres ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules machinalement puis dévia de la conversation.

-Vous pourriez me servir le plat du jour, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappé de sa natte derrière son oreille. "

Le serveur acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et s'éclipsa en cuisine quelques minutes. Il lui apporta rapidement sa commande et se remit à sa vaisselle.

" Voilà, mademoiselle.

-Merci. C'est Madame, précisa-t-elle en montrant son annulaire orné d'une alliance.

-Madame, se corrigea-t-il. Soit vous vous êtes mariée très jeune, soit vous ne faite pas du tout votre âge.

-Merci du compliment, répondit-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres."

Elle termina son café et attaqua tranquillement son plat alors qu'il partait s'occuper des autres clients. Elle fini rapidement son assiette et fouilla dans sa sacoche pour sortir son portefeuille.

Dans la manœuvre, une petite photo jaunie par les ans, glissa au sol, la photo d'un homme élégant aux longs cheveux noirs, noué en catogan, et aux yeux tout aussi sombre. Elle s'empressa de la ramasser, paya l'addition et sortit rapidement les mains tremblantes dans un cliquetis métallique de bracelets entrechoqués.

Elle inspira l'air pollué, serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chaire de ses paumes, et décida de continuer à arpenter le quartier. Arrivant dans un petit parc, elle alla s'allonger sur un banc libre en pierre, inconfortable mais assez propre, et se mit à contempler le ciel bleu entre les nuages.

Elle resta ainsi sans bouger pendant un long moment perdu dans ses pensées. Elle finit par replier une jambe machinalement et par fermer les yeux éblouis par le soleil qui pointait enfin son nez. Concentré sur les bruits environnent, les piaillements des oiseaux, le vent glissant entre les feuilles des arbres, elle sentait la chaleur des rayons sur sa peau pâle et se détendit doucement.

_" Elle sentait leur regard haineux sur elle et elle voulut se faire plus petite."_

Elle rouvrit soudain les yeux, examina un instant son environnement puis soupira. Elle s'était endormis et sans doute tout l'après-midi au vue du jour qui commençait à décliner. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle rattrape les heures de sommeils qu'elle avait ratés ces derniers temps, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle se redressa, s'étirant consciencieusement et frissonnant lorsque la brise se leva. La jeune femme se frictionna les bras et regretta de ne pas avoir de gilet avec elle. Sur le chemin du retour, le ciel s'assombrit rapidement et le jour laissa enfin place à la nuit. Elle s'était vraiment éloigner de son appartement, elle marchait depuis bien plus d'une heure, sûrement deux et les environs ne lui disaient rien... Elle marcha encore un moment avant d'emprunter une ruelle assez dégagé et reconnu enfin les bâtiments familier qui l'encadrait, elle n'était plus très loin de sa nouvelle adresse.

Elle se stoppa soudainement lorsqu'elle entendit une poubelle se renverser dans un bruit retentissant... Juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna tout doucement, évitant le moindre bruit. Une fille se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, la tête baissé, le visage dissimulé par sa chevelure ébène. Celle-ci avança doucement de quelques pas, en titubant puis s'arrêta finalement, appuyant sa main au mur pour se soutenir et reprendre son souffle. Que faisait-elle dehors à cette heure-ci ? Il devait être près de minuit !

"Vous allez bien ?"

"Question stupide" se dit immédiatement la jeune femme. Pour avancer avec autant de difficulté, cette fille ne devait pas être en pleine forme. La brune se rapprocha encore, ses pieds nus, glissait par moment sur la pierre lisse des pavés. Elle portait une chemise et un pantalon larges d'un blanc désormais crasseux mais qui avait du être immaculés. "Comme des vêtements d'hôpital" ne pue s'empêcher de penser la rose. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle s'échappe de cet établissement...

Une plainte aiguë, torturée retentit dans la ruelle. Était-elle blessée pour gémir ainsi ?

La rose n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage que la brunette, à un mètre d'elle, releva soudainement la tête et lui sauta dessus d'en un rugissement rageur. Elle la pris par la gorge, lui griffant la joue au passage et les faisant toutes deux brusquement basculer en arrière.

Ses yeux étaient nacrés et reflétaient une colère immense, de la haine même, mais aussi de la peur, une terrible peur. Pourquoi ? C'était pourtant elle l'agresseur, elle n'était pas, à cet instant, sur le dos étranglée par une poigne de fer, la vue troublée et assombrit suite au choc de son crâne contre le sol... Avant que sa victime n'ait repris son souffle, la brune, à cheval sur la rose, avait déjà ramassé un morceau de verre brisé qu'elle planta furieusement dans le ventre de sa proie sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Elle se releva d'un coup maladroitement, en alerte, comme si elle était poursuivit, laissant le corps ensanglanté gisant à même le sol.

L'instant d'après, la jeune victime aperçut un homme s'approcher d'elle entre ses paupières mi-closes, ses yeux sombres trahissaient la panique. Il parut la reconnaître et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre pour l'emmener dans un coin à l'abri des regards, là où elle ne serait pas trouvée si le soleil se levait. L'homme caressa délicatement son front du bout des doigts puis déposa doucement un baisé sur celui-ci avant de murmurer son prénom : "Sakura".

Elle essaya de hocher la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle allait bien, mais elle était désormais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il dû comprendre à son regard et la laissa là pour rattraper l'autre fille et l'empêcher de faire une nouvelle victime.


End file.
